Demons
Children of The Nameless One. Demons are created in the realm of Nixilus and can only set foot into the mortal realm when summoned through dark magic rituals. Physical Characteristics The true form of demons are not as aesthetically pleasing to the eye as any creature born in the mortal realm. Outward details of demons vary and are closely tied to their functioning and the type of negative energy utilized to create birth them. Most are formed by corrupted souls stolen from the mortal realm by The Nameless One. Thus, the types of sins and negative energy derived from guilt, lust, shame, doubt, hatred, anger etc. that are entrenched within the souls or outward energy ignited by these negative feelings are the ingredients for physical traits and abilities of demons. Major distinctions of physical traits are held within the color of their eyes. Black-eyed demons are known as "Demon Lords" and sit at the top of the realm's hierarchy. The Demon Lords are often grotesque and vast creatures in their primordial forms, though when outside of the underworld, they have somewhat human appearing forms. These forms of which the Demon Lords take are often representative of their former selves. Red-eyed demons are the second most feared in their realm and are known as "Greater Demons". Average to lower level known as "Lesser Demons", are White-eyed and Blue-eyed. Culture The demon realm is an ever changing state of chaos and destruction. Cannibalism is the name of the game. To become stronger, one must feed on lower or higher leveled brethren. Feeding off negative energy is one way to satiate hunger but it does no justice compared to betraying another by stuffing them in bellies. When inside the mortal realm, demons feast on corrupted souls and negative energies, growing powerful with each consumption. Abilities Lesser Demon -> Greater Demon -> Archfiends -> Demon Lord(s) Demon Lords Immensely powerful, the Demon Lord's powers can be varied, but like most things, are reflective of their primordial sin of which they embody. They all however share one unique ability. All of the Demon Lords have the ability to afflict living (sentient) creatures with their sin and corrupt them over time. This is even possible while imprisoned. There are only 7 Demon Lords. The Demon Lords of old were all imprisoned deeply within the underworld ages ago, however, summoning them requires a high level of magic to release another one, either from a circle of powerful mages or a few extremely versed and powerful mages. Even in releasing them, controlling a demon lord is often proven to be nigh impossible for even with heavy arcanic restrictions, demon lords tend to retain their one-track mindset and fierce independence. Demon Lords birth Archfiends. Archfiends hold their names, Wrath demon, Pride demon etc. These black-eyed demons instill fear and false sense of loyalty to any kind of subordinate. Greater Demons Red-eyed demons are also known as "greater demons" in the foodchain yet don't have the ability to possess vessels if summoned in the mortal realm. Most red-eyed demons embody what the mortal realm creatures would call the horsemen of the apocalypse. War, Famine, Pestilence and Death to which their abilities resemble those titles. Generally, red-eyed demons can fly, cast illusions, determine the state of a soul ( pure or corrupted ) and feed off of negative energies. There are only 4 greater demons in the realm and often fight for dominance over one another with "lessers" trying to earn the title. One has been summoned into the mortal realm, the creature named "Daifugen" greater demon of pestilence. Lesser Demons White-eyed demons are categorized as a "lesser demon". Their strength, agility, competency in other skills and senses are doubled depending on how many other demons they have consumed. Blue-eyed demons are also known as "lesser demons". These are newly born creatures, fresh fodder who must fight to survive in their realm. Most can fly and have an innate ability to engage in physical hand to hand combat. Category:RACES